


Concecuencias

by Purpurina_Mily



Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [2]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concequences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Friends, Missing Scene, POV Male Character, Sadness, Sentimental, Traitor, arrepentimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpurina_Mily/pseuds/Purpurina_Mily
Summary: Pensamientos de Ramiro acerca de lo que sucedió durante la temporada 3.él sabe que lo consideran un traidor, sabe que lo que hizo está mal y sabe que le costará mucho obtener el perdón de sus amigos.Él lo sabe.Pero ellos no saben lo mucho que él se ha arrepentido, lo mucho que los extraña... ¿Deberían saberlo?
Relationships: Ramiro Ponce/Yamila "Yam" Sánchez
Series: Historias de una Playlist | Soy Luna (colección de one-shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736284
Kudos: 2





	Concecuencias

**Author's Note:**

> La serie juvenil Soy Luna y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La ansiedad, fastidio y odio por el mundo que me hizo pasar sí ^^. La necesidad de que le dieran muchísima más iportancia a personajes protagónicos/secundarios, como Ramiro, también es mía. Créditos a Disney, por hacerme feliz y a la vez miserable, y por darme a mi bello rulitos... Digo, a Ramiro.
> 
> Sé creativo y no robes. Di no al plagio.

Él era un traidor, él los había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban, él se había cambiado de bando, él no merecía su perdón. Así era…

A los ojos del equipo del Roller así era. De pronto tenían razón, todo lo que habían dicho era cierto. Pero si miraban un poco más a fondo podrían darse cuenta de que estaban completamente errados.

Es cierto que Ramiro se fue del Roller, pero no lo hizo por perjudicar al equipo, fue porque en su mente ya no tenían futuro. Él quería dedicarse al patinaje profesionalmente y los Red Sharks le estaban dando una oportunidad que, por ese momento, el equipo del Jam & Roller no le podía dar. También es cierto que hizo cosas que dañaron a sus amigos, pero lo hizo porque pensaba que si no lo hacía perdería la que él creía que era su última oportunidad. En su mente no tenía otra opción.

Ellos no sabían que, al escoger una carrera corta en lugar de una mejor profesión por querer dedicarse al patín, sus padres le pusieron como condición enviarlo a estudiar de regreso a Chile si esa decisión no daba frutos. Así que si no progresaba en el patín tendría que irse, dejando el Jam & Roller, a sus amigos, a su novia. No podía permitirlo.

Claro que ellos no tenían por qué saber eso.

Tampoco sabían que su padre, al enterarse de lo que hacía con tal de quedarse patinando en Argentina, cosas como lastimar a sus amigos y demás, le dio la reprimenda de su vida. Le explicó todo, cómo quiso hacerlo bien, pero se dejó llevar y por un error sus amigos le dieron por completo la espalda. Su papá lo perdonó por eso, pero no lo volvió a mirar con el orgullo de antes.

Eso tampoco planeaba decírselos.

Tampoco sabían que se arrepentía muchísimo de lo que había hecho. No sabían que lloraba todas las noches recordando lo que había perdido y que ahora no podría recuperar.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que supieran eso.

No sabían lo mucho que añoraba volver a patinar con Matteo, ni lo mucho que le dolió escucharle decir que ya no eran amigos. Cómo extrañaba que Delfi y Jazmín lo grabaran para sus canales diciendo cosas lindas, no como ahora que lo graban con decepción. Aunque no eran tan cercanos, le hacían falta los comentarios bien pensados de Nina, bromear con Luna y Simón, ojalá pudiera borrar de su mente la cara de tristeza de Luna cuando envió ese estúpido video. Lo genial que fue volver a bailar y cantar con los chicos, casi abraza a Pedro cuando chocaron manos y lo felicitó, pero cómo le duele no poder haberse disculpado con Nico antes de irse y despedirse como la amistad manda. Cómo esperaba que Gastón en Oxford no supiera nada más allá de lo que vio en el open cuando vino por última vez.

Ellos no estaban enterados de eso.

Jim y Yam no sabían lo mucho que las extrañaba, cantar con ellas, bromear con ellas. Le hacía tanta falta bailar con Jim. Y Yam… No podría describir cuantas cosas extrañaba de Yam: sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras lindas, incluso sus regaños. Aún no quitaba la foto de ella de su buró, no estaba listo para olvidar a Yam, corrección, no pensaba olvidar a Yam.

La noche después del Flash Open la pasó despierto mirando el techo de su cuarto. Pensó en todo lo que extrañaba y quería con toda su alma recuperar. Los Red Sharks técnicamente ya no existían, ya no tenía excusas para no pedirle perdón a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Estaba decidido, pediría volver al Roller, ya había tocado fondo, solo quedaba volver a subir.

Estaba dispuesto a recuperar a sus amigos no importa qué, no importa lo que tarde. Les pediría perdón uno por uno si era necesario, incluso pensaba llamar a Gastón y a Nico. Y, si ellos no lo perdonaban, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.

Qué bueno que lo hizo.

Un par de noches después estaba en la misma posición sonriendo. Sus amigos lo habían perdonado, Juliana había regresado, volvería a patinar con su equipo. Solo una cosa podría aumentar su felicidad.

Tomó la foto de su buró y la miró, su hermosa rubia aun no lo perdonaba, pero no importaba, la entendía. Y como dijo: está dispuesto a lo que sea. Haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Ahora era un nuevo Ramiro y planeaba hacer que Yam lo amara de nuevo, costara lo que costara.

—Voy a recuperarte. Y te juro que no volverás a alejarte de mí nunca más —dijo mirando la foto. Se durmió abrazándola.

Ramiro aprendió mucho de su experiencia con Gary y los Red Sharks, no necesariamente cosas de patinaje. Su decisión le trajo fuertes consecuencias, pero las asumió con la cabeza en alto, ahora solo debe recuperar la confianza de su equipo y enmendar sus errores. Los últimos meses alejado de sus amigos fueron los más duros de su vida.

Claro que no planeaba que ellos supieran eso, ya no es necesario.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte de una colección de One-shots que empecé en wattpad llamada Historias de una playlist ^^.  
> Y como es absolutamente necesario, uno centrado en Ramiro. ¡Tachan!  
> Puedes encontrar el resto de los one-shots en mi perfil, los voy a ir actualizando día a día.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Los quiero quiero quiero mucho lectores.. See ya!!  
> .....................................................................................................................................  
> Purpurina ✨✨


End file.
